Talk:Test My Mettle
I'm not sure how to word the part about keeping the sandals. I never went back to talk to the guy after I got my sandals, but since it's an actual item that you would expect to have to give to the guy through the Trade menu, he probably just blabbers something at you about running out of time if you talk to him. So the sandals aren't technically a reward, and if you keep them, you never actually complete the quest. --Tsakiki 11:07, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I'll change the text to reflect that completely. --Chrisjander 11:18, 20 June 2006 (PDT) Now it says Or possibly Power Sandals if you fail to complete the quest. But frankly, I still consider it a reward. ^^ Not bad for 100-1000 gil, eh? --Chrisjander 11:19, 20 June 2006 (PDT Your change reads well now. Thanks. And they are a very nice reward indeed! I'm surprised anyone would ever actually give the Power Sandals to the guy to complete the quest, even if they're weren't planning on being a tank. --Tsakiki 11:25, 20 June 2006 (PDT) Actually I would complete the quest once to flag the quest as finished in the queue, then repeat it again to keep the sandals. --Wayka 18:28, 20 January 2007 (EST) Completed as a Rank 2 San d'Orian level 20 Rdm/Blm at 8:30 PM EST Time on Wednesday September 26th after trading 6 stacks of Moss. I do not believe you have to be rank 3 to do this quest. --Nuala Phoenix 00:55, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Repeatable Also, this quest may be repeatable, but if you fail at the quest (you didn't find the ???) and return to him, you will lose your bet and can not immediately start the quest over. There is a wait time for repeating this quest which I can not confirm the duration of. I have tried 1 game day and yet he still says that I can't handle it. I have also tried zoning without success. Is it possible that failure of this quest results in a loss of Reputation? --Relicant 14:18, 27 March 2008 (UTC) As of the March 11, 2008 version update this quest is not repeatable until midnight JST. There now is also a job level restriction. --Rublik 16:51, 27 March 2008 (UTC) OK, I think i have all of this quest's requirements down to a science, as well as how it can be repeated effectively. Here we go. Requirements: You MUST be level 18 for this quest. You do NOT need ANY reputation in order to flag this quest. You CAN be RANK 2 and still receive this quest. (Description states that you need rank 3) If you fail (by either not finding the ??? or by not returning to him in time) you can only repeat this quest ONE time PER EARTH DAY. This counter resets at Midnight Tokyo Time. If anyone has more information or can confirm/deconfirm any of this other than myself it would be greatly appreciated. --Relicant 20:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Requirements Must Be Incorrect I tried flagging this quest as BLU54 (Rank 6) last night so I could get the sandals for my PLD, but I could not get the quest. As far as fame goes, I'm not sure how much Selbina fame I have, but it was obviously enough to flag An Explorer's Footsteps. --Azulmagia 10:50, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I attempted to start this quest yesterday, April 17, and could not. I was using a level 35 mnk, rank 3, yet I was unable to flag the quest. Possibly there IS a fame requirement? Last time I checked I was San d'Oria Fame 3, which directly corresponds to fame in Selbina. --Dunkelspiel 13:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I was on my level 12 monk exploring for no particular reason, and I got this quest from the NPC so the lv 18 requirement can't be legit, I am however rep level 7+ in all nations and Rank 5, whether that helps, I don't know --Sariusmonk 04:55, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I was unable to get this quest as 21DNC/rank 2 (Close to zero fame everywhere except Norg) - But after trading 4 stacks of Boyahda Moss, Test My Mettle was available.